Mieses Karma
by congeries
Summary: Wie Daryl und Merle den Beginn der Apokalpyse erlebt haben...
1. Chapter 1

Dalton, Georgia

Daryl hasste Montage. Wirklich. Er war da wie dieser komische Zeichentrickkater. Garfield oder wie das Vieh hieß. Die Katze hatte auf jeden Fall Recht: Montage waren beschissen. Besonders, wenn man arbeiten musste.

Zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag sah er auf die Uhr, doch der Zeiger war immer noch gute dreißig Minuten von der Zwölf und somit von seinem Feierabend entfernt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Daryl sich darüber gefreut, aber heute kam ihm jede Minute vor, wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. So, wie jeden Montag. Ach was, wie an jedem Wochentag.

Im Sägewerk zu arbeiten war nicht unbedingt sein Traumjob, nie gewesen und würde es auch nie sein. Aber es war eine recht simple Arbeit, die ehrliches Geld brachte. Und es war eines der wenigen Sachen, die sein Vater einmal richtig gemacht hatte, denn ohne ihn hätte Daryl den Job nicht. Was den alten Mann damals dazu gebracht hatte ein gutes Wort für seinen Sohn einzulegen, den er sonst nur als nichtsnutzig gesehen hatte, fragte Daryl sich bis heute. Vielleicht hatte der Mann auf seine alten Tage noch Vatergefühle bekommen. Im Grunde war es Daryl aber auch vollkommen egal.

Sein Beruf war nicht sonderlich spannend. Er stand morgens auf, ging zur Arbeit und fuhr abends wieder nach Hause. So, wie jeder zweite Amerikaner auch. Jeden Tag machte Daryl dasselbe, zersägte und formte Holz in so vielen Varianten, dass ihm manchmal selbst davon der Kopf schwirrte. Nichts Aufregendes eben und doch war es genau das, wonach Daryl jahrelang gesucht hatte.

Die Jobs, die der Dixon vorher gehabt hatte, waren nicht halb so gut gewesen und das Geld hatte nie gereicht. Darum war Daryl oft dumm genug gewesen bei Merles Gaunereien mitzumachen. Sein Bruder hatte wirklich Spaß an dem Scheiß, doch Daryl fühlte sich dabei nie wirklich wohl in seiner Haut. Allerdings hieß es fressen oder gefressen werden und der jüngere Dixon entschied sich dann doch lieber für einen vollen Magen.

Seit vier Jahren musste er das jedoch nur noch selten, denn seine Arbeit reichte aus, um die meisten Kosten zu decken. Lebensunterhalt und Schulden abbezahlen, mehr war nicht drin. Aber das war in Ordnung, mehr brauchte Daryl auch nicht zum glücklich sein. So lange ihm das Geld für ein Sixpack Bier nicht ausging, konnte die ganze Welt ihn einmal kreuzweise.

Das erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass zu Hause ein gemütliches Sofa und ein kühles Bier auf ihn wartete. Mit viel Glück war sogar noch etwas von der Pizza vom Wochenende übrig. Das wäre doch mal ein gelungener Abend.

Erneut sah Daryl auf die Uhr. Noch zwanzig Minuten. Ernsthaft? War er heimlich in einem Zeitloch gefangen oder was sollte der Scheiß? Das war doch alles ein riesiger Haufen , wenn man bedachte, dass sie heute nur zu dritt in der Abteilung waren. Nur er, Frankie und der alte Scott. Ganz toll. Dabei reichten drei Männer vollkommen aus, um die Maschine zu bedienen, aber es ging ums Prinzip. Daryl könnte sich auch Besseres vorstellen, als stundenlang eine Kreissäge zu bedienen. Da fiel ihm sogar einiges ein.

Frankie kam gerade mit einer der letzten Platten für heute wieder und gab Daryl ein Zeichen, dass er die Kreissäge anschmeißen sollte. Das war auch etwas, was er sehr an seinem Job mochte: Es wurde nicht viel geredet. Einfach, weil es nicht ging. Die Maschinen waren teilweise so laut, dass sie Ohrenschützer tragen mussten. Gerade bei der Zerspanungsmaschine bekam Daryl gerne mal Kopfschmerzen von dem Lärm. Prinzipiell begrüßte der Jäger diesen Nebeneffekt jedoch ziemlich.

Dabei war es nicht einmal so, dass Daryl seine Kollegen nicht leiden konnte. Die meisten waren ihm schlichtweg egal. In den Jahren, in denen er hier arbeitete, hatte Daryl keine Freundschaften geknüpft und hatte es auch nicht vor. Es gab Männer, die er gut leiden konnte und welche, die ihn tierisch nervten. Doch die meisten waren in Ordnung. Alteingesessene Männer aus der Stadt, deren Familien seit Jahrzehnten hier lebten. Meistens gute Männer.

Seufzend richtete Daryl das Sägeblatt aus und wartete auf Frankie, dass er endlich seinen Arsch bewegte und mit dem Holz rüberkam. Doch der andere Mann dachte gar nicht daran, sondern rannte plötzlich an Daryl vorbei. Bitte? Was war denn jetzt kaputt?

Stirnrunzelnd drehte der Dixon sich um und er brauchte nicht lange nach dem Grund für Frankies Ausbruch zu suchen. Scott, der bis eben nur wenige Fuß hinter ihm gearbeitet hatte, lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Der Helm war ihm vom Kopf gefallen, die Hand hatte er auf der Brust im Stoff seines Hemdes verkrampft, aber ansonsten rührte der Mann sich nicht. Was zur Hölle...?

Sein Arbeitskollege reagierte um einiges schneller und gefasster, als Daryl. Denn Frankie hatte sich schon nach unten gebeugt und begann mit Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen. Anscheinend schien Scott keinen Puls mehr zu haben, denn nachdem Frankie sein Handgelenk losgelassen hatte, begann er mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. Daryl fragte sich jedoch, ob das noch irgendwas brachte, denn Scott sah nicht danach aus, als wenn er noch Lust hätte wieder aufzuwachen. Kein Wunder. Der Mann war 64 und hatte schon einen Herzinfarkt hinter sich.

In Daryl machte sich ein schlechtes Gewissen breit. Er wusste nicht einmal wie lange Scott schon so dort lag, denn er hatte nichts gehört. Wie denn auch bei dem Lärm hier? Hätte er sich zwischendurch mal umgedreht und ein wenig mehr Interesse an seinem Umfeld gezeigt, dann wäre ihm vielleicht vorher schon aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Jammern brachte da jedoch auch nichts. Das hatte Daryl schon früh gelernt und er würde jetzt nicht wieder damit anfangen. Stattdessen gab er Frankie ein kurzes Zeichen, dass er Hilfe holen würde und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt, um zum nächsten Telefon zu rennen und einen Krankenwagen zu ordern. Daryl schaffte es nicht einmal die Hälfte der Halle zu durchqueren, als er etwas hörte, was ihn sofort stehen bleiben und sich umdrehen ließ. Der Schrei war so laut, dass er sogar den Lärm der Maschinen übertönte und das konnte einfach kein gutes Zeichen sein, weswegen er mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete. Doch was er sah, ließ ihn kurzfristig an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

Scott machte keinen wirklich verletzten oder toten Eindruck mehr, im Gegenteil. Er schien gerade ziemlich lebendig zu sein und...hatte sich in Frankies Arm festgebissen, der immer noch vor Schmerz schrie. Daryl blinzelte mehrmals vollkommen irritiert, doch das Bild vor ihm änderte sich nicht. Scott schnappte wirklich wie ein tollwütiger Hund nach Frankie, der seinen blutenden Arm hielt und mit vor Schreck verzerrtem Gesicht nach hinten robbte.

Für einen Moment war sich Daryl absolut sicher, dass Merle ihm am Wochenende irgendwas in sein Bier gemischt hatte und er jetzt erst die Auswirkungen davon spürte. Denn das hier gerade konnte nicht wirklich passieren. Unmöglich. Scott hatte doch eben noch bewusstlos am Boden gelegen! Wie konnte er jetzt aufstehen und auf Frankie zuwanken, der immer noch nach hinten rutschte und versuchte Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen?

Frankie redete. Daryl konnte sehen, wie sein Mund sich bewegte, doch er verstand die Worte nicht. Scott anscheinend auch nicht, denn er fixierte ihren Arbeitskollegen genau wie vorher. Scotts Blick erinnerte den Jäger an ein wildes Tier. Wütend und hungrig. Ja, doch, das traf es. Gerade machte der Mann den Eindruck, als wenn er Frankie fressen wollte und es jagte dem Dixon einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Das Ganze war so verdammt unwirklich, dass Daryl ein paar Sekunden brauchte, um zu reagieren. Immer noch hatte er keine Ahnung, was hier los war, doch er wusste definitiv, dass Scott am Durchdrehen war und dass Frankie Hilfe brauchte.

Deswegen wollte er seinem Arbeitskollegen auch zur Hilfe kommen, als Scott diesen plötzlich erreicht hatte und erneut angriff. Diesmal wehrte sich Frankie jedoch, trat den anderen Mann so heftig von sich, dass dieser nach hinten torkelte. Daryl sah das Unglück kommen, bevor es geschah, doch er war zu weit weg, um noch irgendwie eingreifen zu können. Er konnte sich nur noch wegdrehen, um nicht mitansehen zu müssen, wie Scott in die Kreissäge fiel. Daryl spürte trotzdem eine warme Nässe auf seinem Gesicht und ihm wurde sofort schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er gerade Scotts Blut auf seiner Haut kleben hatte. Nur schwer konnte er sich davon abhalten sein Abendessen von gestern nicht auf den Fußboden zu verteilen. Stattdessen sah er zu Frankie, der leichenblass war und so geschockt aussah, wie Daryl sich fühlte. Seinen blutenden Arm hielt er immer noch fest und starrte mit geweiteten Augen nach vorne. Daryl vermied das, kämpfte lieber damit seine Atmung irgendwie zu beruhigen. Oh ja, er hasste Montage wirklich.

»


	2. Chapter 2

Daryls Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Er war eh kein sonderlich fröhlicher Mensch, der den Tag mit einem Lächeln begann, aber so mies wie gerade war er ewig nicht drauf gewesen. Dabei gab es diesmal sogar Gründe für seine unterirdische Stimmung. Ziemlich gute sogar, wie der Dixon fand.

Wenn der Tod eines Arbeitskollegen, den man in der ersten Reihe live miterleben durfte, nicht der ultimative Stimmungskiller war, dann wusste er auch nicht. Der Schock steckte ihm auf jeden Fall immer noch in den Knochen und er konnte kaum realisieren, was überhaupt passiert war. Das Ganze war so unwirklich , dass es eine Szene aus einem schlechten Horrorfilm hätte sein können. So hörte es sich zumindest an.

Der Meinung war wohl auch der Polizeibeamte gewesen, der ihn vernommen und zu den Ereignissen befragt hatte. Der Bulle hatte ihn angesehen, als wenn Daryl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Gut, solche Blicke war er gewohnt und normalerweise reagierte der Jäger darauf mit Wut. Aber in diesem Fall konnte Daryl es sogar verstehen und hatte brav jede Beleidigung runtergeschluckt, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

Zum ersten mal war Daryl froh gewesen, dass sein Chef ein paranoider Bastard war und überall Kameras aufgehangen hatte. Bis heute hatte Daryl den Sinn dahinter nie wirklich verstanden, aber jetzt begrüßte er die Tatsache. Denn ansonsten hätte ihnen niemand die Geschichte abgekauft und bei Daryls Glück hätte er jetzt noch eine Anzeige wegen irgendwas am Hut. Unterlassene Hilfeleistung, Beihilfe zum Mord...Nein, danke, darauf konnte er sehr gut verzichten.

Frankie wohl auch, allerdings hatte der Mann sich nicht so sehr darüber gefreut, dass man ihm nichts anhängen konnte. Sein Kollege hatte um einiges mehr unter Schock gestanden, als der Dixon selbst. Immerhin war er auch von Scott angegriffen worden und er war derjenige gewesen, der ihn getreten hatte. Daryls Meinung nach hatte Frankie sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Es war Selbstschutz, mehr nicht. Daryl hätte nicht anders gehandelt. Nur wahrscheinlich sagte sich das leichter, als es wirklich umzusetzen. Frankie zumindest war blass wie eine Leiche gewesen und der Biss an seinem Arm hatte wirklich übel ausgesehen. Daryl konnte kaum glauben, dass ein Mensch - Scott - dafür verantwortlich war.

Generell konnte Daryl das alles kaum glauben. Wenn er jetzt - in seinem Auto auf dem Weg nach Hause - darüber nachdachte, dann kam ihm das wie ein komischer Traum vor. Wäre sein Chef nicht wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh herumgerannt, wäre die Polizei nicht da gewesen und der Krankenwagen, hätte Daryl nicht immer noch Scotts Blut an den Klamotten, er wäre sich fast sicher, dass er auf irgendeinem Trip war. Aber der Scheiß war wirklich passiert und Daryl hätte kotzen können. Er wollte doch nur Feierabend und seine Ruhe. War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

Anscheinend, denn als Daryl seinen alten Pick Up Truck auf die Schotterstraße lenkte, die zu seiner Farm führte, stöhnte er genervt auf. Vor dem Haus stand das Motorrad seines Bruders und durch die Fenster schien Licht. Musste das sein? Ausgerechnet heute? Hatte sein Karma wirklich so einen Hass auf ihn? Er hatte doch gar nichts gemacht!

Das schien die höhere Macht jedoch anders zu sehen und Daryl kam wirklich für einen Moment ins Grübeln, womit er sein Punktekonto so in die Miesen geführt hatte. Gut, er war kein freundlicher Mensch und ja, seine Mitmenschen interessierten ihn einen Scheiß. Aber das war ja nichts Neues. Er hatte letztens sogar der Kleinen in der Bar Trinkgeld gegeben! Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder sogar vollkommen ohne Hintergedanken. Vielleicht lag es an dem Baby im Supermarkt, was Daryl zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Aber auch das war keine Absicht gewesen. Er konnte nun einmal nicht netter gucken...

Auf jeden Fall bedeutete es nie etwas Gutes, wenn Merle unangekündigt bei ihm auftauchte. Wobei hier die Betonung auf 'unangekündigt' lag. Daryl konnte seinem Bruder viel vorwerfen, aber nicht, dass er sich nie blicken ließ oder keine Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Die Dixons trafen sich sogar recht oft. Zum Jagen, zum Trinken, zum Nichtstun. Merle vergaß manche Termine auch gerne mal, aber das kam nicht so oft vor, dass Daryl es persönlich nahm. So war sein Bruder eben. Er kannte ihn nicht anders.

Aber ohne Grund tauchte Merle nie auf. Nur, wenn er etwas wollte. Geld, einen Platz zum Schlafen, ein Alibi...Einfach so zum 'Hallo' sagen kam der ältere Dixon nie vorbei und egal was jetzt sein Anliegen war, Daryl hatte keine Nerven dafür. Ganz ehrlich nicht. Er wollte duschen, sein Bier und seine verdammte Pizza und dann einen sinnlosen Film gucken. Ausnahmsweise vielleicht einmal keinen Horrorfilm.

Die Türen des Trucks knarrten bedenklich, als Daryl ausstieg. Das Geräusch war ihm vertraut, aber gerade nervte es den Jäger tödlich. Alles nervte ihn. Ganz besonders Merle. Deswegen würde Daryl ihm genau fünf Minuten geben, um zu sagen, was er wollte, bevor er ihn wieder rausschmiss.

"Scheiße, wem bist du denn vors Auto gelaufen?"

Was war sein Bruder doch für ein Herzchen, Daryl war immer wieder aufs Neue begeistert. Jeder andere Mensch wäre besorgt gewesen, wenn sein kleiner Bruder mit blutigen Klamotten von der Arbeit gekommen wäre. Nicht Merle Dixon, oh nein. Der Mann saß stattdessen völlig gelassen auf dem Sessel im Wohnzimmer, die Füße auf dem Tisch und sah Daryl mit diesem Blick an, der so viel sagte wie 'was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?' Unwillkürlich musste Daryl schnauben. Er war hier nicht der Kleinkriminelle von ihnen. Nun, zumindest nicht hauptberuflich.

Auf jeden Fall hatte Daryl keine andere Reaktion von seinem Bruder erwartet, weswegen er nur ein "das würdest du mir eh nicht glauben" vor sich hin nuschelte und mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck an Merle vorbei in die Küche marschierte. Er brauchte Alkohol. Dringend.

Irgendwie waren von seinen ursprünglich fünf Dosen Bier jedoch nur noch drei übrig. Natürlich. Wieso wunderte sich der Jäger eigentlich noch darüber? Solange seine...Oh, das war doch jetzt ein schlechter Witz! Er würde Merle eigenhändig umbringen! Denn außer dem Bier befand sich nur noch eine halbleere Packung Käse im Kühlschrank, die schon so lange dort lag, dass Daryl die leicht grünliche Farbe kein Stück wunderte.

"Wo ist meine Pizza, Arschloch?", wollte Daryl wütend wissen, nachdem er sich eine Dose genommen, die Tür des Kühlschranks ziemlich enthusiastisch zugeschlagen hatte und zu Merle ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war.

"Du meinst die hier?" Merle wedelte mit einem Stück seiner heißgeliebten Salami-Pizza vor seiner Nase herum. Daryls Gesicht verfinsterte sich augenblicklich und wurde noch eine Spur düstere, als er den nun leeren Karton auf dem Tisch stehen sah, der stumme Beweis für diese grausame Tat.

"Du verdammter Dreckskerl!" Mit einem Knurren war Daryl auf seinen Bruder losgegangen, versuchte zumindest das letzte Stück Pizza vor dem Gierschlund zu retten - denn verdammt, das war seins! - doch der ältere Dixon hatte das kommen sehen und nach einer kurzen Rangelei fand Daryl sich im Schwitzkasten wieder.

Der jüngere Dixon hasste das. Er war ein gestandener Mann, hatte schon Kerle auf die Bretter geschickt, die doppelt so groß und breit wie er selbst gewesen waren. Gegen seinen Bruder verlor er trotzdem in neun von zehn Fällen. Es war deprimierend und erniedrigend. Daryl wand sich wie verrückt, doch gegen den festen Griff kam er nicht an. Knurrend sah er dabei zu, wie Merle seine Pizza genussvoll und mit einem Lachen verspeiste. Na wenigstens hatte einer hier seinen Spaß. Erst, als der ältere Dixon auch den letzten Krümel von seinen Fingern geleckt hatte, ließ er Daryl los, der mittlerweile schon einen roten Kopf von der Anstrengung bekommen hatte. Der Jäger landete recht unelegant auf allen Vieren und fluchte wütend vor sich hin.

Merle ließ das alles ziemlich kalt, denn er blickte grinsend auf ihn hinab. "Gut machst du dich da unten, Schwesterherz."

"Leck mich."

Daryl stand auf, schnappte sich die Dose, die ihm gerade auf den Boden gefallen war, und ließ sich mürrisch auf dem durchgelegenen Sofa nieder. Im Fernseher lief irgendeine Talkshow, der Daryl keine Beachtung schenkte. Das Bier in seiner Hand war da viel interessanter und als die kühle, prickelnde Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinablief, ging es ihm direkt viel besser. Das rettete den Abend glatt.

Zumindest hätte es das, wenn Daryl nicht diesen stechenden Blick in seinem Nacken gespürt hätte, der ihm tierisch auf den Sack ging. Deswegen drehte er auch den Kopf soweit, bis er Merle ansehen konnte. "Was?" Und ja, der genervte Tonfall war definitiv berechtigt.

"Nichts", kam die gelassene Antwort seines Bruders, der ebenfalls einen großzügigen Schluck aus seiner Dose nahm. "Ich warte nur darauf, dass du mir erzählst, warum du aussiehst, als hättest du den Kampf gegen eine Säge verloren."

Daryls Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm komplett und er sah seinen Bruder für einen Moment mit offenen Mund an. Wollte ihn heute eigentlich jeder verarschen?

Sein gerade zugegebenermaßen recht unintelligenter Gesichtsausdruck schien wohl auch Merle zu irritieren, denn dessen einziger Kommentar dazu war: "Hast du Verstopfungen?"

Daryl blinzelte kurz verwirrt und wandte seinen Blick dann wieder auf den Fernseher, wo sich gerade zwei Männer um die mögliche Vaterschaft einer Fünfjährigen stritten. Wieso guckte Merle so einen Scheiß überhaupt? "Scott", antwortete er schließlich auf die Frage seines Bruders, während Daryl einen weiteren Schluck nahm.

"Scott hat Verstopfungen?"

Genervt verdrehte der jüngere Dixon die Augen und war für einen Moment ehrlich versucht seinem Bruder die Fernbedienung gegen den Kopf zu schmeißen. "Scott ist in eine Säge geraten, Idiot."

In einer knappen Erklärung schilderte Daryl seinem Bruder, was vorhin passiert war. Die Sache auszusprechen ließ es irgendwie noch unwirklicher erscheinen. Ehrlich, Daryl würde sich selbst nicht glauben, wäre er nicht dabei gewesen. Um so erstaunter war er, dass Merle es anscheinend tat. Der ältere Dixon hinterfragte seine Erzählung für keinen Moment, ließ nicht mal einen dummen Spruch dazu ab. Das war...seltsam. Ob sein Bruder krank war?

"Willst du eine Umarmung, Schwesterherz? Sollen wir uns knuddeln und eine Runde kuscheln, damit es dir besser geht?"

Okay, zu früh gefreut. Merle war der dumme Penner, der er immer schon gewesen war. Wie beruhigend. Diesmal schmiss Daryl wirklich mit der Fernbedienung nach Merle, verfehlte das Ziel jedoch um einen knappen Inch. Ach, verdammt. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. "Halt doch die Klappe", brummte der jüngere Dixon nur, als die Mundwinkel seines Bruders sich schon wieder verdächtig nach oben zogen. "Was willst du überhaupt hier?"

Merle zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn eine Spur zu unschuldig an. "Kann ich nicht einfach so mal nach meinem kleinen Bruder gucken?" Vielsagend hob Daryl eine Augenbraue und der ältere Dixon gab sich erst gar nicht die Mühe nach vernünftigen Ausreden zu suchen. "Steve hat für morgen einen Job an Land gezogen. Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen."

Vollkommen genervt stöhnte Daryl auf und fuhr sich gestresst mit einer Hand durchs Gesicht. Ein 'Job' bedeute in dem Fall, dass sie einen potenziellen Käufer für Autoteile gefunden hatten. Die es natürlich noch zu besorgen galt. Daryl hasste das. Solche Abende endeten selten gut und Steve betrog sie meistens auch noch um einen großen Teil des Geldes. Es war Daryl ein absolutes Rätsel, warum Merle überhaupt noch Geschäfte mit dem Kerl machte.

"Hol mich morgen einfach ab", war jedoch das Einzige, was Daryl dazu sagte. Er war zu müde zum Diskutieren. Der Tag hatte ihm echt den Rest gegeben und am Ende würde er sowieso einknicken. Daryl kannte das Spielchen zur Genüge.

Merle anscheinend auch, denn er wirkte recht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort und ließ sich nicht davon abhalten ihm Details zu dem Auftrag zu erzählen. Notwendig, natürlich, aber der jüngere Dixon hatte gerade keinen Kopf dafür, weswegen er sich auch bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit davonstahl, um endlich zu duschen.

Ohne Scotts Blut auf seiner Haut und in frischen Kleidern fühlte Daryl sich um einiges besser, wie er eine gute halbe Stunde später feststellte, während er die Treppen nach unten ins Wohnzimmer ging. So langsam hatte er sich von dem Schock erholt, wobei das warme Wasser wirklich eine gute Hilfe zum Entspannen gewesen war. Jetzt noch die letzten Biere und er könnte sich endlich aufs Ohr hauen.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Merle immer noch da war. Eigentlich hatte der Jäger fest damit gerechnet, dass sein Bruder verschwinden würde. Immerhin gab es hier nichts mehr für ihn zu tun und seine Langeweile vertrieb der Mann sich um die Zeit eher mit einer Blondine aus der nächsten Bar.

"Du riechst wie 'ne Nutte, Darylina", kam die charmante Begrüßung, die Daryl erneut ignorierte. Merle konnte ihn mal sonstwo. "Film?", sprach der ältere Dixon auch direkt weiter und Daryl runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich wollte er ja schlafen gehen, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte...

Mit einem zustimmenden Brummen schlenderte Daryl in die Küche und holte auch die letzten zwei Dosen aus dem Kühlschrank, womit der Käse wieder alleine vor sich hinschimmeln musste. Was machte die Schüssel denn plötzlich auf dem Tresen? Verwirrt warf der jüngere Dixon einen Blick hinein und stellte überrascht fest, dass Merle wohl auf dem Feld Mais gepflückt hatte. Das war praktisch. Die Dixons liebten Mais. Schon als Kinder hatten sie das Zeug tonnenweise essen können und es war eines der wenigen Sachen, die Daryl noch anbaute. Um die Farm richtig zu betreiben fehlte ihm das Geld und die Zeit, aber für den privaten Anbau reichte es vollkommen.

Mit dem Mais und dem Bier machte sich Daryl auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich Merle anscheinend schon durch seinen DVD-Vorrat gewühlt hatte, denn auf dem Fernseher lief das Intro zu einem Film. Fast hätte Daryl gelächelt. Vielleicht würde der Abend doch nicht so schrecklich werden. Es gab Schlimmeres, als mit Bier vorm Fernseher zu sitzen und sich mit seinem Bruder um die Schüssel Mais zu prügeln.


End file.
